Avengers Prank War
by shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod
Summary: Previously titled St. Pattie's Day Prank War. A prank war between the two Avengers teams rages throughout the Tower and will leave more than one person covered in green. That will lead to revenge plots and an endless wave of pranks to follow. Just remember, never prank Natasha Romanoff. Chances are, you will leave much worse than you started.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy St. Patrick's Day, everyone! Just a quick Avengers prank war oneshot. I may do more for different holidays, so if you want me to, just let me know. Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Marvel**

* * *

He rubbed shampoo out of his hair and turned off the wet metal knob. Steve grabbed a towel from the door and stepped out of the shower. As he rubbed his hair dry and threw on some clothes, something in the foggy mirrors caught his eye.

He wiped away the steam and gasped. His usually blonde hair was a deep shade of green. Steve grabbed the shampoo bottle and poured some out in the sink, watching the green substance drip into the white bowl.

He cursed himself for being so unknowing to it.

But who would do something like that? The question crawled around in his head. Finally, he decided to comb his hair and walk out of his room like he didn't care.

The second he hit the communal floor, he wished he had a bag over his head.

"What the hell, Spangles?!" Tony exclaimed from the kitchen. He burst out laughing, clutching his ribs. Bruce was stifling a smile as well.

"Lord Steven, what happened to your hair?" Thor asked.

"Someone punked me," Steve replied. He scanned the room before his eyes fell to Clint, who was spread out on the sofa.

"Hey, Cap," he said and turned his head up to Steve, trying to look confused and innocent. When his eyes fell to Steve's green mane, he burst out laughing.

"I didn't picture it this funny!" he exclaimed.

Steve let out an annoyed breath and put his head in his hands.

"Hey, at least you won't get pinched," Tony mused, his face red from laughing so hard.

Clint got up an clapped a hand on Steve's back. "Happy St. Patrick's day, buddy."

"How long will it last?" Steve asked exasperated.

"A week, tops."

"Ugh. Fine," Steve muttered under his breath. The room fell silent. "Where's Natasha?" he questioned, wondering where the red haired spy was.

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS?!" came a voice from the hall. Natasha stomped in, her usually straight red hair now straight and green, same as Steve's.

Tony couldn't contain his laughter and dropped to the floor, clutching his ribs. Even Bruce was chuckling, joined by Thor.

Natasha scanned the room, her deadly gaze settling on Steve and his colorful hair. "You too?" she asked.

"Yeah. Talk to Barton about it," he said, pointing towards Clint, who was also laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.

Clint put his hands up defensively as Natasha shot knives at him with her piercing eyes. When his gaze matched hers, a strangled laugh came out from his throat.

"Sorry," he said, wiping a joyous tear from his eye. "It is impossible to take you seriously.

"Ugh. Steve, you're coming with me!" She dragged Steve by the arm and down the hall. He could just barely make out what the others were saying as they disappeared from the room.

"Watch out for revenge," Tony warned.

"Nah. They're probably just going to make out. Both the green heads together at last."

* * *

When they reached Natasha's room, she shut the door behind her and sat down on the bed. She still had a ferocious look in her eye.

"It doesn't look that bad," Steve tried, sitting on the bed next to her.

"You're still a terrible liar," she admitted, smirking before going back into thought. "We need revenge. And it has to be good. Lots of green."

They were both silent for a moment before Steve snapped his fingers, and idea coming to his head. "We used to do something as a prank back in the 40s. Take some green ink, swirl it into a drink and give it to him. His teeth will be green for weeks."

A devilish grin overtook her face. "And green in his toothpaste so when he tries to get it off his teeth it'll make it worse."

"Paint balloons in his room."

"Dye in the laundry for his clothes when he tries to wash them."

"I could do something to his arrows."

"Nah. We should save that one for another holiday."

By that time, they were both laughing. "I'm usually not that evil," Steve said once the laughing died down.

"I'm usually not this nice," she replied.

They spent the rest of the night working on plans about how to get Clint back.

* * *

"Morning. I made some hot chocolate. It's cold outside," Natasha said, handing Clint a warm mug of the chocolatey goodness.

"Thanks, Nat. You're not still mad about the-" his hands moved to her hair, causing a grin to spread on his face.

"It brings out my eyes," she lied, drinking her own mug of hot chocolate.

Clint drank his as well and it took most of her self control to not burst out laughing. He drained the cup in a few gulps and sat it down satisfied. "Thanks, Tasha," he said, flashing a green toothed grin.

She spit some of her drink back into the mug at his smug green face.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"A stupid bird was flying outside," she replied nonchalantly.

"Okaaaayyy."

Tony walked into the room and brewed himself a cup of coffee and was soon followed by Steve. "Thor went back to Asgard for some family shenanigans and Brucey is downstairs," he said, taking a sip.

"More space for us then," Clint smiled.

Tony spit his coffee out all over the counter and began cackling.

"What?" Clint questioned. He walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall as Steve came to stand next to Natasha, lightly elbowing him in the ribs.

Clint grinned into the mirror and a look of horror came across his face. "Awh, hell no. Nat, come on."

He walked past them and into the bathroom. They heard the sink turn on as Clint began brushing his teeth. Natasha gave Steve a countdown, slowly motioning on her fingers. Tony looked at them quizzically. When she hit zero, Clint was shouting again.

"NAT, COME ON. THE TOOTHPASTE TOO?!" came his voice from the bathroom.

Tony put down his coffee to avoid dropping the mug from all of his laughing.

Steve was leaning on her for support as laughs wracked his body. Clint came out of the bathroom, a serious look on his face. Toothpaste was dripped on his shirt and his mouth was now a bright green.

"You done?" he asked, raising his hands in defeat.

Natasha nodded. He sighed and pushed past her. "Well played, Nat. Well played."

He opened the elevator and went up to his room. Once the door closed, Natasha motioned for Steve and Tony to follow her up the stairs to his floor. They reached it about the same time he did.

As he turned the handle to go into his bedroom, the slingshot was tripped and a balloon filled with dark green paint exploded all offer his clothes and face.

He stood there stock still for a moment, blowing paint out of his mouth before wiping the substance from his eyes. It dripped out of his hair, making a green puddle on the floor. Clint turned to the hallway where all three Avengers were leaning on walls for support.

Tony pulled out his phone and took a quick photo of Clint looking defeated, green paint soaking his entire form.

"Great. I have to change now. Thanks, Nat," he said, walking into the room and tracking paint with him.

"That one was Steve's idea," she yelled after him.

"You got Steve too?!" he yelled from his room. He returned a moment later with the green paint covered clothes in his hand. "You hid all of my other clothes?"

Natasha nodded devilishly.

"How the hell did you do all this?"

"You passed out on the couch last night. It was pretty simple, really," Steve said and turned to go downstairs. Natasha and Tony followed, still chuckling, leaving Clint in only his boxers, bound for the wash room.

"Are you guys done?" Tony asked once they got back to the communal floor. "Please tell me it's a no."

"Well," Natasha said in a sly tone. She brought up the cameras in the washroom, showing Clint waiting for his clothes to come out of the dryer. As soon as it dinged, Steve and Tony watched as Clint pulled out his clothes.

He stared at them for a moment, his brow crunched together, before leaving the washroom.

A minute later, the elevator dinged and Clint appeared, wearing bright green pants and holding a green shirt in his hands. All at once, they started laughing again.

"Happy St. Patrick's Day," Natasha wheezed out.

"It was yesterday!" Clint exclaimed, throwing his shirt at her harmlessly. "You just wait, Romanoff. Come Easter, you are gonna get it," he threatened. It was hard to take a man wearing only green pants seriously.

He got back into the elevator. "And Steve and Tony had better watch their backs too!" Clint yelled as the doors closed.

The three friends took a moment to regain their breath. "Best. Thing. Ever," Tony exclaimed. "You pranked the prankster!"

The elevator opened again, revealing a tired looking Bruce. "What's with all the yelling? What did I miss?"

He probably would've understood the story more if his companions hadn't been laughing the entire time.

* * *

**Anyone want to see how Clint gets revenge on Easter? I have some ideas, but I'd like to know if anyone is interested first. Please feel free to leave a review! Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. April Fool's Part 1-The Plan

**First of all, massive thanks for all of the feedback for last chapter! Wow :) Okay, so I will continue this, but April Fool's will be in two parts, so I can give you guys one a week. This is part one, the plan. On Wednesday, April Fool's, there will be the prank war.**

**I have not finished part 2 yet. IF ANYONE HAS PRANKS THEY WANT ME TO PUT IN, PM ME OR LEAVE A REVIEW! I'm taking requests ;) And I need more ideas for funny stuff the Avengers could do to each other, so your support would be a massive help.**

**And don't worry. I'm planning on doing an Easter Prank War too. **

**Alright, hope you guys enjoy!**

**I don't own the Avengers.**

* * *

There was one thing on Clint's mind. Not uncommon though, but this time it was different. This time, it was war in the simplest of terms.

It was March thirty-first. And revenge was all he could think about.

His teeth were still a light shade of green from being pranked a few weeks prior. His room and clothes were cleaned of the green substances, but his pride was still wounded.

There was no doubt in his mind that Natasha and Steve were planning something else, probably with Tony under their wing.

The way he saw it, there were now two clear cut teams. Steve, Nat, and Tony. Then himself, Thor, who was always willing to help, and Bruce, who may take some convincing.

The other team was up in the gym, probably planning. Clint called Thor and Bruce over the com and told them to meet him on the communal floor.

Thor arrived first, all smiles. "You require my assistance?" he asked, plopping down on one of the couches.

"Yeah. Let's wait for Bruce," Clint replied devilishly.

Right on queue, Bruce walked in, looking tired as usual. "You rang, Barton."

"Yes I did. I have a very important mission for both of you." Both of their heads perked up in anticipation. "As you know, Steve, Tasha, and Tony had fun turning me green on St. Patrick's Day. I think revenge is on the table. Two teams against each other for April Fool's. You guys in?"

Thor spoke quickly in an excited tone. "I will be most pleased to help you exact revenge upon our friends."

Clint turned to Bruce, who was deep in thought. Finally, he sighed. "I could do with some getting Tony back for some lab pranks he's done. I'm in."

Clint broke into a huge smile. "Great! I have some plans already. Let's get going. We're wasting prank light."

"Please tell us about some of your revenge plots," Thor said and looked up towards Clint expectantly. Bruce sat down on the couch and did the same.

"I think we should all take a person to prank. I can take Steve, since Nat would be too obvious. Bruce, how about you get Nat, since she seems to trust you the most." Bruce nodded in agreement. "And Thor, I'll leave you with Tony. That sound alright?"

"This plan seems fair. But we need ideas about the revenge exactly. What should we do?" Bruce asked.

"Stay away from themes this time. It is literally the national prank day. Anything goes," Clint replied.

Bruce clicked his fingers. "Simple, yet effective. I say we do it on Tony. The sleeping hand in a bowl of warm water. Works every time and he will be the easiest to prank with it."

"I like it!" Thor exclaimed. "Sir Barton, maybe you could play on the Captain's trustworthiness. Ask him for help with something, but it turns into a revenge."

"Good idea! Man, why can't we come up with good ideas like these for actual missions?" Both men shrugged their shoulders.

"Hm, Bruce, you're getting Nat. That's gonna be hard. Oh!" He snapped his fingers together in an excited gesture. "What about the bucket of water over the door prank. But with paint or eggs? Man, she would get so pissed at that!"

Bruce nodded. "I'd rather not endanger my life and you seem more happy about that idea. How about you steal it from me and do it to Nat and I can think of something else?"

"Fine with me!" Clint exclaimed.

* * *

"Okay, we all know what day it is tomorrow. Clint and his team are obviously planning some stuff. We have to also," Natasha said once all three of them were in the gym. "We can't fall for anything."

"Piece of cake. Now. Ideas for prank number two?" Tony asked and stretched out on the wood floor. Natasha wondered if this was his first time in the gym. Ever.

"Well, we have to think about Bruce and Thor also instead of just Clint. Thor is innocent and will help with anything. Bruce may be tougher. Clint we know." Natasha stated the facts. Her eyes fell to Steve, who was deep in thought. She rolled her eyes before continuing. "Look, Steve. If you don't want to be a part of it, just say so. If you think this is too much, we get it."

Steve looked up from the floor and smiled at her. "I've got Thor. You get Clint. Tony, you know Bruce best. You get him." A devious smirk began to cross both Natasha and Tony's faces. "This is war. And we are soldiers. And we will win, no matter how much we get covered in paint or whatever else they throw at us!"

"Aye aye captain!" Tony yelled and mock saluted towards Steve, who returned the gesture with a smile on his face.

Natasha realized that this was one of the few moments where the two opposite men actually agreed on something and were making jokes together. Maybe all it would take to mend their relationship would be a makeshift war in their own home.

"So. I have some ideas… Like you were saying, Nat, do something with his arrows," Steve suggested.

"I do something science related to Brucey, since we're always in the lab together," Tony chimed in.

"And Steve, play on Thor's innocence towards certain things. That should work," she replied.

"Alright. We all have our missions. I say that if we come up with another prank that goes against who we have been assigned, we do that too. All in agreement?" Steve asked. Both Natasha and Tony raised their hands. "Looks like we've got some more planning to do."

* * *

They all ate dinner together on the communal floor like nothing as up. Everyone acted normal and innocent, but there was a tinge of anticipation in the air.

"Clint," Natasha said, greeting her fellow Avenger as she sat down on the couch.

"Tasha," he remarked. "Just so you know, you are so going down tomorrow."

Natasha chuckled. "Wait and see, Legolas. Wait and see."

* * *

**Okay, next Wednesday is part two. Remember, if you have any hilarious pranks that you want to be included, send them over! I'll do a little thing where I thank people for their ideas as well ;)**


	3. April Fool's Part 2-Revenge

**Happy April Fool's Day! :) Okay, first of all, thank you guys so much for all of the amazing feedback! Especially to Wolflehr, ErinKenobi2893, and LunaTheBlackWolf for the amazing prank ideas, they really helped out and I hope you are pleased with the way they turned out.**

**Secondly, I AM MAKING AN EASTER ONESHOT in the same fashion. I will not be here on Easter, so it will be posted in the days that follow. IF ANYONE HAS PRANK IDEAS THAT THE AVENGERS COULD PLAY ON EACH OTHER, PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME! It helps out so much and everyone that helps out gets a shoutout ;)**

**Okay, sorry for the long author's note. I hope you guys like all of the pain inflicted upon our favorite heroes!**

**I don't own the Avengers or Marvel.**

* * *

It would have been an overstatement to say that the Avengers group, every member combined, got more than twelve hours of sleep that night. Some were silently setting up traps, others were lying awake in their beds trying to figure out the best plans.

Every once and a while, Natasha would see a shadow move across the walls as she switched out the sugar for salt.

Clint could have sworn he saw a figure standing in the kitchen while he was rigging the bucket over the closet.

Each of the six members, two teams, were on high alert. The second the clock struck twelve, all bets were off. However, they had previously agreed that no pranks be played before five in the morning, to give everyone time to plan, prep, and possibly sleep.

Bruce crept up to Tony's room and gently placed his hand in a bowl of warm water, snickering slightly as he left.

Steve, however, was doing his own pranks as well. On each of the enemy floors, except for Clint's, he had set various alarm clocks. Half of them displayed the wrong time, half the right time. They were all hidden and scheduled to go off one after the other. Bruce and Thor were already asleep, but Clint was nowhere to be found, so Steve was always on the lookout.

All of a sudden, the elevator dinged and a yawning Clint walked in. Steve jumped behind a sofa as Clint made his way to the bed and simply fell onto it. In five minutes, he was snoring.

"Nat," Steve whispered into the comm, giving her the signal. In a minute, the assassin was next to him on Clint's floor, a stack full of plastic cups in her arms.

"You get these filled with water. I'll take out his hearing aids," she ordered quietly. Steve nodded and stalked over to the bathroom, where he began filling the cups with water.

Natasha tiptoed into Clint's bedroom and expertly removed his hearing aids without him even noticing.

Soon Steve was coming in, arms full of plastic cups filled with water. It took them half an hour, but soon they had covered much of this floor with the cups. There was no way he was getting out of his room dry.

The soldier and the spy smirked at each other and mock-saluted before heading up to their respective rooms to try and get some sleep. It would be a long day tomorrow, and they both knew it.

* * *

Tony awoke to a wet bed. For a second, he cursed himself for spilling alcohol on the sheets again, for Pepper would kill him. Then, he moved his hand and a bowl fell to the floor, spinning on the floor as water was spilled everywhere.

He jumped out of bed and breathed heavily, trying to get himself back under control. It was then that he realized he had been pranked with one of the oldest tricks in the book.

"Shit," he muttered and walked into the bathroom to grab some towels to clean up the mess.

* * *

Natasha had always been an early riser. She got up at four thirty every morning, even without an alarm clock. Then she would go to the bathroom, brush her teeth, and get ready for the morning. As she opened the door to the bathroom, however, a shot rang out.

She quickly ducked and rolled, pulling out the knife that was strapped to her thigh. Carefully, she snuck into the bathroom and flicked on the lights, poised to strike at whatever the enemy was. Instead, she found long stings of confetti on the floor and a blown popper that had been attached to the back of the door. Natasha smiled and slid the knife back into its case. Getting "shot" at was one way to start the morning.

* * *

For a minute, Steve could have sworn that he was back at the army camp. A blaring trumpet overtook the silence in his room and tore him from his sleep. He looked around wildly for the sound, which was coming from a phone that had been placed on his nightstand that he had not noticed when he had gone to sleep. Steve angrily pressed the alarm off, grateful for the silence that followed. At least he knew that if he ever had to get up in a hurry, the army alarm was the way to go.

* * *

The alarm woke Bruce up at three in the morning. He sleepily got up and pounded the alarm off, knowing that he had not set an alarm that early, and tried to go back to sleep. Another minute later, more alarms began to go off. His eyes snapped open in annoyance as he got out of bed and began finding all of the alarm clocks and shutting them off. Beeps, buzzes, and tunes were filling his floor and driving him just short of insane. Luckily, he had control over his "state".

He reached under couches, inside cabinets, and even found one inside a plant before the horrendous sounds stopped.

Soon, all of the alarms were turned off and Bruce simply stared at them, probably about fifteen, all in random places on his floor.

He had been punked. "Happy April Fool's," he muttered to himself and chuckled slightly, checking his watch. The day of pranking was officially open.

* * *

For Thor, turning off all of the clocks was a bit harder. It involved a lot of yelling at the clocks and ended in shattered glass and smashed metal.

"Why won't they cease the annoying noises?!" he yelled to nobody in the room, as if his voice alone could turn off the clocks. Thor brought his hand down on multiple metal instruments, satisfied when they did not ring any more. But at least he had fun doing it, for he knew it was a prank. Thor threw on some clothes and walked up to the communal floor, rubbing sleep out of his eyes as he did.

* * *

The silence was deafening. Clint awoke in a cold sweat, realizing that he could not hear. He looked around frantically for his hearing aids, and found them on the nightstand. With a sigh of relief, he put them in and turned them on.

"That was a bad prank," he thought sleepily to himself. Yawning, he pushed himself up in bed and swung his legs off the side. He stood up and took a few steps forward before slipping and falling onto the ground, knocking cups out of the way as he did. Water began to soak through his pajamas as he stood up, now wide awake. Cups lay askew all over his room, the wood floors slippery and wet. More cups covered the exit to his room.

With a shake of his head, Clint stood up shakily on the wet floor and jumped out of his room. Attempted to. He realized mid air that jumping after having been in bed less than a minute earlier did not go very well. He made it about halfway before crashing down on more cups. Clint lay on the floor for a minute, a smile wide on his face. Tony was not coordinated enough to pull out his hearing aids. Natasha and Steve would get what was coming to them.

* * *

Clint and Natasha were the first ones up on the communal floor right as the sun was starting to come out.

"Morning Nat. Sleep well?" Clint asked innocently. He had given Thor the popper idea, since he already had too many pranks to play on Natasha.

"Yes, and you?" she replied, pulling out her cup of coffee and spooning some "sugar" into it. She took a sip and bit back the bad taste to show him that she had done nothing to the "sugar".

He followed suit, grabbing a cup of steaming liquid and swirling around the white, granular substance. Clint took a sip and immediately ran over to the sink, spiting out the bad coffee.

"What the hell, Nat, what did you do?" he yelled as he turned on the faucet to wash away the bad taste.

Steve came in right as Clint started drying his face and began smirking along with Natasha.

"Happy April Fool's Day," she toyed with Clint.

Soon everyone was up on the communal floor, Tony's face never losing the slightly red hue.

"How'd you sleep, Tony?" Bruce asked.

"Sleep, fine. Wake up, not so much. Thanks for asking," he replied, shooting Bruce a look before it turned into a smile.

An awkward silence filled the room as they all waited for something to happen. Something to fall from the ceiling, a trap to be sprung, something.

Clint sighed. "Alright. Remember, no pranks that could harm any of us badly, nothing worse than a band-aid."

"I should take mine down then," Natasha joked and began to chuckle when Clint gulped.

Bruce walked around and clapped a hand onto Steve's back. "I think we can all play fair." Steve looked at him quizzically, as it was very out of character for Banner. He simply shrugged, not noticing the small note that was stuck to his shirt as he walked to the refrigerator.

Everyone, including his own teammates, began smirking as they caught a glimpse of the "Kiss me, I'm Irish" post-it note.

Steve grabbed a drink and looked around at the Avengers, who all had stupid smiles plastered on their faces. He shook his head and finished his soda.

"Hey, Thor," he said to the demigod, putting his soda down on the counter. "You're taller than I am. There's some whistling in my air vents, and even by standing on a chair, I can't see what's up there. Could you help me out for a second?" he expertly lied.

"Of course, Lord Steven!" Thor said enthusiastically.

* * *

Once they were in Steve's room, he placed a chair under the vent that had been "whistling".

"You can reach it if you stand on this and just tell me if you see anything," Steve instructed.

Thor shrugged and stepped one foot onto the chair. Once the second was on and his entire weight was on the chair, the air horn beneath it went off, sending a deafening HONK throughout his floor.

Thor jumped and lost his balance, crashing to the floor, uttering a yelp as he did. He looked up from the floor, blowing hair out of his face as he talked to Steve. "Well played, Lord Steven. Well played."

Steve and Thor returned a few minutes later, pink still evident on the Asgardian's cheeks.

"What was whistling?" Bruce asked.

"An air horn," Steve replied simply and smirked. Thor's embarrassment deepened. "Hey, where's Clint?"

"Went to buy donuts," Natasha stated. "He loves them, they're his favorite breakfast food."

Steve nodded and they waited around for a few minutes before Clint popped in, carrying a box of donuts.

"Breakfast is served!" he announced, opening the box on the table. Each Avenger took a donut and bit into it hungrily.

"These are pretty good. We had a nice place in the 40s though-" Steve started, but was cut off as he took another bite. Natasha and Tony soon had the same look on their face as Clint's face grew red from holding in his laughter.

"Clint, what the hell did you do?" Natasha asked angrily, spitting out her donut into a napkin and throwing it away before examining the donut.

"Nothin," he replied and took another bite.

Tony stuck his finger into the filling and licked it. "Mayonnaise, classic, but a waste of good donuts!" he cried.

"There is a price for everything," Thor explained for Clint.

"Ugh," the other team muttered.

They spent the next hour watching TV. No more pranks were played, and they began to feel at ease, as if maybe all of the pranks were done for the day.

"Hey, Nat, can you grab my sweater, I'm cold," Clint complained.

"Get it yourself," she replied, her head resting on Steve's shoulder.

"Please?" he pouted.

"Ugh, fine," Natasha said, annoyed, not wanting to deal with his childish attitude any more than she had to. She pushed herself up and walked over to the closet, where the bucket of eggs was hanging over the door, ready to fall if it were opened slightly. Steve turned to see what she was doing, and uttered a warning. "Nat!"

But it was too late. She opened the door and the bucket came down, drenching her in raw eggs before the plastic container fell to the ground.

Clint's held back laughter faltered and he burst out with shrieks of enjoyment. Thor began chuckling and Bruce was sitting back in amusement.

"Oh, ouch," Tony hissed.

Natasha looked to Clint, who was sitting on the floor next to the couch. As soon as her look of death hit him, his laughter died and everyone pretended like nothing had happened. She literally lit a fire under his ass with her gaze.

Yellow and clear fluid dripped out of her red hair and onto the floor. It covered her shirt, neck, and part of her chest. She blew some of it out of her mouth, annoyed.

"I'm going to take a shower," she stated. However, she did not mention that she would not be using her own shower, for that was exactly what Clint would have wanted her to do.

Instead, she tracked eggs up to Steve's floor and discarded her clothes before turning the water on hot and stepping into the shower. It felt nice at first, but then the scent of gravy began to fill the room. Natasha looked up to find brown water spewing down on her, and suppressed a yell.

Someone had put gravy powder into the shower head. Not Clint, he had already gotten her twice. Only Bruce could have snuck into Steve's room and put the powder in the shower.

"Damn you Bruce," she muttered as the water became clear again as the rest of the gravy was washed down the drain.

* * *

When Natasha came down ten minutes later, in a fresh change of clothes, with wet hair and smelling like gravy, no one said anything. Frankly, no one of the opposite team, or on her team, wanted to be dismembered.

Tony was rummaging around in the cabinet for a snack, and when he found it, he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Found the Oreos!"

He brought the package to where everyone was sitting and opened it up, passing it around to the rest of the Avengers before taking one himself.

"Mint, my favorite," Steve said as he bit into it. Everyone else followed suit.

Except that Clint, Thor, and Bruce went running for a napkin.

"DUDE, TOOTHPASTE?!" Clint screamed at Tony, throwing his partially eaten cookie at him. "That's low."

"Retribution for the donuts. And, hey, it worked," he smirked as they returned to the TV after drinking multiple mouthfuls of water to get the taste out of their mouths. "Okay, I need a drink," Tony stated and walked back into the kitchen.

"It's barely three in the afternoon. Seriously?" Bruce asked incredulously.

"No time is a bad time for some whiskey," Tony yelled from the other side of the kitchen, opening up the cabinet that held the liquor. As he opened it, Tony let loose a scream and slammed the cabinet shut.

Steve was up in a hurry, rushing over to see what Tony had screamed about. When he got over there, Tony's pupils were wide and he was breathing heavily.

"What happened?" Steve asked. Tony pointed to the cabinet. Steve opened it slowly and a horrifying clown mask popped out. Steve plucked it from the cabinet and put it behind his back, walking up behind Thor, whom he knew was behind the prank due to his amount of laughter at Stark's scream.

"Thor," he whispered and held the mask up to his face. Thor turned around, ready to answer Steve, but was met with a clown face instead. He jumped, but did not yell, and started laughing when Steve put the mask down.

"Good one, Steven."

"Who the hell knew I was afraid of clowns?" Tony asked once he had gotten control of himself, the liquor forgotten.

"Except for everyone that just found out now, I told Thor because he needed a good prank," Bruce explained.

Tony blew out a hot breath and sat down on the couch. Clint was flipping channels as if nothing had happened, and finally settled on a movie.

"Oh, I like this one, commercials or not," he stated, turning up the volume.

Natasha once again lay her head on Steve's arm and sighed when his arm went around her in a caring gesture. For the next four and a half hours, the team watched Clint's movie and braved the commercials with him.

"Alright!" Bruce said, clapping his hands together when the movie ended. "I'd say that's enough pranking for one day. Anyone have anything else to give, and be honest."

Everyone shook their heads no. A day of pranking had made the entire team tired. Natasha's eyes were closed as she dozed off on Steve.

Tony made a little heart with his hands in their direction.

"Do that again Stark, and I'll kill you," Natasha sleepily threatened. Stark quickly hid the hands and looked around, wondering how she knew.

"However," Bruce continued. "There is one prank that has yet to be completed. Nat, you know what I'm talking about."

Her eyes opened a little bit more. "C'mon, Banner."

"You want Stark to do it?" Everyone looked from a confused Steve to her, expectantly.

She shrugged her shoulders, eyes now completely open. Natasha dipped her head up and kissed Steve on the lips. His eyes widened in surprise, but before anything else could happen, she pulled away, grabbing the note from Steve's back as she did.

"Happy April Fool's Day, guys," she smirked and turned the note around so Steve could see it.

"I fail to see how that's a prank," Steve said, the blush still evident in his cheeks.

"Well," Clint said, getting up from the couch and clapping both Steve and Natasha on the back, "I'm headed up to my floor to clean up water and plastic cups. See you guys in the morning!"

"I must throw away the smashed buzzing things," Thor stated and climbed into the elevator with Clint.

"I'm simply tired and want to sleep before it gets dark out so that clowns can't get me," Tony said in a sarcastic tone, shivering slightly.

"Alarm clocks to put away," Bruce stated and caught the next elevator with Tony.

It was just Natasha and Steve lying on the couch on the communal floor after everyone else had gone up to their respective rooms.

"You have anything to clean up?" Steve asked, looking down at her.

Natasha shook her head. "You have some egged clothes in your bathroom," she warned. Steve simply chuckled.

"Well, I don't feel like moving. You?" She shook her head again and snuggled closer to Steve.

"Come Easter, they are going to get it so bad," Natasha warned, to which they both laughed.

In a few minutes, both the soldier and the spy were asleep.

* * *

**Alright, I hope you guys liked it! Yes, I do ship Romanogers and I wanted a cute ending for them ;) Please review or PM me if you have any EASTER PRANK IDEAS that you want to see in the story and I will do my best to include them all! Thanks for reading! I'll have the Easter chapter up in the week following Easter.**


End file.
